The Academy of Talented Youths
by TheNewArtist
Summary: Rocky and CeCe are accepted into the Academy of Talent in Miami, where they meet new and interesting people. But when a new Academy opens up nearby named Rise Academy, there's bound to be trouble. Especially since both deans of the academies won't let their students meet... OC's needed.
1. OC Application

**So hey, I'm starting another one of my OC stories. As you've already read in the summary, Rocky and CeCe are off to the Miami Academy of Talent, where they meet new people. A.K.A: Your OC's. So just fill out the form like I have with my character. Your OC's haven't met Rocky and CeCe yet. The ages are around 13-18**

**In the first few chapters, they'll be in **

**If your accepted, I'll PM you. ;)**

**Name: **Cody Andrews.

**Gender: **Male.

**Nickname: **Mischief.

**Age: **16

**Eye Colour: **Ocean Blue.

**Hair Colour: **Messy Shaggy Brown.

**Skin Colour: **Fair skinned, not too tanned, not too pale.

**Traits: **Art. Mischief, (hence his nickname) Wild, Brave, Funny, Friendly.

**History: **Originally born in New York. He was adopted at the age of 5. His mother sent him to the Academy for his Artistic talent, and hopefully to make friends

**Style Of Clothing: **Mostly wears Converse, Polo t-shirts, black waist coats, dark purple hoodies, and skinny jeans. Hardly ever wears a Tux.

**So that's how it'll be. There can you be any category in the Academy of Talents. You can send in two OCs' (Twins if you want) Your OC's can be related to some of the main characters of **_Shake It Up_ **too. :D**


	2. The Smell Of Pancakes In The Morning

CeCe Jones woke up to the familiar sound of the smoke alarm. She raised her head up from her pillow and wiped her sleepy eyes. Last night was her sixteenth birthday party. And CeCe being CeCe, wanted a crazy party to remember. And she got that crazy party, If you can call a mechanical bull and a few games of 'Spin the Bottle' crazy. Her party was held at Crusty's that year.

Swinging her legs to the floor, CeCe made her way across her always messy bedroom to the door. As she walked down the hall, her little brother Flynn and her cousin Autumn were coming out of their bedrooms.

"Aunt Georgia burnt the pancakes again." Autumn sighed.

"You girls get the ice buckets, and I'll have twenty more minutes of sleep." Flynn instructed, strolling back into his bedroom. CeCe rolled her eyes at her brother's laziness. "Well, we better go help Mom out." She told Autumn, heading towards the kitchen. The Jones had moved out of their apartment and lived in a quaint neighbourhood in a nice bigger house near the park. Rocky and her family had moved too. Unfortunately, they now lived on the other side of town. But she'd come visit CeCe once in a while.

Opening the kitchen doors, CeCe and Autumn found Georgia struggling to open the windows, while balancing a frying pan. "And yet, she can put handcuffs on three crooks in less than a minute." CeCe muttered.

* * *

A women of about twenty years old, wearing a grey vest, with a matching skirt and heels, clutching a clipboard nervously walked down a long empty hall. Her heels making a _click clack _sound on the polished marble floor. Adjusting her glasses and fixing her chocolate brown hair into a bun, she reached her destination. She knocked on the big chestnut door.

"Come in!" Sang in a deep voice from within.

The women's shaky hands turned the knob and walked into the office, to find a man with crew cut hair, grey eyes, and wearing an Italian two piece suit sitting at a desk. "Ah, you must be my new assistant. Melissa is it?" he asked, smiling.

"Um, it's Melinda sir." The women corrected.

"Oh, I beg your pardon. Anyway, Please sit down." The man gestured to an empty wooden chair in front of his desk. Melinda kindly obeyed, and rested her clipboard on her lap.

"So, I wanted to talk to you about the opening of this academy. I am very excited to be the head of the academy. I mean, this academy has been going on for many years! Need I remind you, my very own Daddy found this place!" He cried, happiness evident.

Melinda forced a smile. "I'm excited too sir." She said.

"Oh please! Call me Dean Highmore." The man replied, straightening his suit.

"Uh, okay...Dean Highmore." Melinda stuttered.

Dean Highmore smiled. "By the way, you seem a little stiff. Relax, please. Or as they young kids of this generation say 'Chillax!' hehe. Okay, so, I'm sure you've already taken a tour of the academy. I'd like to discuss our new students." He continued.

Melinda put her clipboard on the desk and passed it to Dean Highmore, who picked it up and examined all the pages of students on it. "We've had lots of applications and scholarships. Teenagers from every single part of America have sent in their applications. We even have applications from dancers on TV shows!" she said.

"From TV shows? Really? That's fantastic! Father would've been proud of me! Well don't dilly dally, tell me about some of them." Dean said, flipping through the pages.

Melinda adjusted her glasses once more, before speaking. "Well, we've got these amazing dancers from _Shake It Up Chicago..._

* * *

"Yo Rocky! Mail's here!" Ty Blue yelled from the kitchen. Rocky Blue immediately appeared at the doorway. "Is it from the academy?!" She asked, watching her brother count the letters on the counter.

"I dunno, I think saw something with your name on it. Oh yeah, it was your phone bill." Ty laughed. Rocky rolled her eyes. "Ty be serious! Getting into the Miami Academy of Talents is my dream!" She cried.

"I thought your dream was to become a professional dancer." Ty said.

"Well it is! And that turned out pretty well. But this academy would really help increase my dance skills! Now hurry up!" Rocky urged. Ty sighed and examined all the letters. He started calling out all the names the letters were assigned to rhythmically.

"Me, me, me, Mom, Dad, Me, Dad, Dad, Me, Mom, Mom, Mom, Daddio, Mamma Mia, Rocky, Me-"

"Wait!" Rocky yelled, grabbing a grey letter out. She quickly opened, and began reading. There was a look of craziness in her eye that made Ty take a step back, or ten.

Rocky opened her mouth and let out a huge scream. Ty put both hands to his ears and shut his eyes tight. Rocky's scream lasted about two minutes.

"I'm guessing you got in?" Ty asked, after Rocky finished. "Yes! I did! This is great! I've gotta go pack, I've gotta organize my schedules...I've gotta call CeCe!" Rocky answered frantically, running out of the kitchen.

"Geez, all that for some academy?" Ty muttered, picking up the acceptance letter his sister left behind.

* * *

Flynn walked into the living room, where his mom, in rush of getting to work, had lazily a small amount of letters lying around everywhere. Running a hand through his spiky hair, Flynn bent down and started picking it all up. After assembling them together, he skimmed through them and found a letter assigned to CeCe and Autumn.

"Mails for you." He said, joining them in the kitchen. CeCe the letter up and examined the front. "Hey! It's from the Academy of Talents!" She told Autumn, pushing away her bowl of cereal.

"What does it say?!" Autumn practically yelled. Flynn didn't hear anything else that said. Probably because CeCe was about to let out a loud shriek. Quickly covering his ears with his hands, he ran out of the room.

"All that for some academy."

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please review and keep sending in OC's XD**


End file.
